1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to razors for shaving and, more particularly, to a battery powered system in a razor for heating of one or more blades of the razor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is well known that hairs are softened and easier to cut when they are heated just prior to being cut by the sharp cutting edge of a razor blade. It is also known that the cutting edge of the razor blade is more effective in cutting hairs when the blade is warm or hot. Just prior to shaving, most people warm the hairs and skin with hot water or a hot towel. It is also common practice to place the shaver under hot running water in order to heat the blades just prior to stroking the blades over the skin in order to cut the hairs. However, the heat cutting performance of the blades lasts only a short time during the beginning of the shaving stroke. Within seconds, the temperature of the skin surface, hairs and blade are quickly reduced due to exposure to the ambient air temperature. Ideally, it is best to maintain the blades warm or hot throughout the shaving process.
The present invention provides for a heat controller for allowing the user to selectively adjust the heated temperature of the blades for desired comfort and optimum blade cutting efficiency. A further improvement provides for a total “onboard” heating system in a disposable blade cartridge, inclusive of an on/off switch, thereby providing for controlled heating of blades in disposable blade cartridges for use on conventional razor handles. A further improvement which may be provided by the present invention is an automatic turn-off switch, in addition to the user controlled on/off switch, for automatically turning the heating system off after use of the razor in the event the user fails to operate the on/off switch, thereby preserving battery life.